Amor Verdadero
by Subde
Summary: Que eres capas de hacer por amor...?


Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

-"pensamientos"-

- (comentarios míos)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…

No soy buena escribiendo Fics, aquí habrán peleas entre los Uchiha, Nani (ustedes la conocen como Yamni) y yo

**Enratonada**: Ebria, Borracha….

**Capitulo I**

**Amor Verdadero**

Una mañana en la aldea de Konoha cierta chica ojiverde se encontraba caminando cuando de repente tropezó con una persona la cual ella nunca se imaginaba que cambiaria su vida.

**Sakura**: hay… lo siento… no me fije – dijo haciendo una reverencia de disculpa

- no te preocupes… te encuentras bien…?

**Sakura**: si gracias por preguntar

- no hay por que, bueno adiós

**Sakura**: adiós "que chico tan extraño"

Sakura siguió caminando hasta llegar a que la 5ta Hokage

**Sakura**: hola Tsunade – Sama n.n

**Tsunade**: hey…!! Sakura tenemos una misión para ti

**Sakura**: así…? O.o.. y de que se trata

**Tsunade**: es sencillo solo tienes que llevar estos pergaminos a la academia

**Sakura**: está bien… - tomando los pergaminos – lo haré enseguida – mientras se iba

**Tsunade**: Sakura espera

**Sakura**: dígame

**Tsunade**: la misión es para mañana en la mañana, en estos momentos no vas a encontrar a nadie n.n

**Sakura**: o.o ok… entonces… adiós

A la mañana siguiente

**Sakura**: debo darme prisa me levante muy tarde – mientras corría en dirección a la academia – se supone que debía entregar esto hace una hora

- Sakura – chan !! – gritaban dos voces

**Sakura**: Ino, Hinata, no tengo tiempo debo entregar esto…

**Ino e Hinata**: te acompañamos..?

**Sakura**: esta bien, aunque es aquí – mientras señala frente a ella

**Ino e Hinata**: aquí..? En la escuela..?

**Sakura**: si..!! Esperen me a fuera

2 minutos después…………………….

**Sakura**: Kakashi – sensei aquí están los pergaminos… - colocándolos en su escritorio

**Kakashi**: gracias… Sakura - pero no pudo seguir hablando por que en ese momento fue interrumpido

**Gaara**: sensei, la escuela se quema!! - dijo con desesperación

**Kakashi**: QUE..? HUYAMOS!! – olvidando que Sakura estaba con ellos

Sakura no asimilaba la situación pero su inner si…

**InnerSakura**: hey.! Sakura nos quemaremos si no salimos de aquí…!!

**Sakura**: de que hablas..?

**InnerSakura**: mira a tu alrededor…

**Sakura**: o.o..? oh.. No debo salir de aquí… – dijo mientras corría tratando de encontrar una salida

Mientras a fuera... todos los presentes observaban como se quemaba la academia

**Gaara**: Kakashi-sensei ¿y Sakura?

**Kakashi**: no lose – mirando a su alrededor – creo que esta a dentro… SAKURA ESTA A DENTRO

**Ino**: es un inútil… ¿como que Sakura esta a dentro?

**Hinata**: si..? Pues..! La estoy viendo salir

**Sakura**: - caminaba lentamente, fatigada por el fuego y debilitada por el humo prácticamente sin fuerzas desmayándose pero justo antes de caer… un joven la tomo entre sus brazos

- Estas bien..? – pregunto un guapo moreno

**Sakura**: (entre abriendo los ojos) si estoy bien… Gracias..!

-mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha

**Sakura**: gracias…! Itachi… yo soy

**Itachi**: Sakura Haruno, la aprendiz de Tsunade sama; ya lose - dijo con ironía

**Sakura**: ah! Si… y porque sabes tanto??

**Itachi**: pues porque me acabo de unir al equipo 7

**Sakura**: Que..?

**Itachi**: no, es una broma, pero estoy a punto de formar parte del equipo

**Sakura**: pues, bien por ti… - dijo levantándose

**Itachi**: oye, Sakura…

**Sakura**: si..?

**Itachi**: nos vemos pronto, Adiós – dijo marchándose

**Sakura**: engreído… hmp…

**Ino**: Sakura… estas bien..?

**Sakura**: si… eso creo…! y Hinata?

**Ino**: se fue hace rato con Naruto

**Sakura**: jaja si que están locos esos 2

**Ino**: si… por cierto esta noche hay karaoke en el café vienes..? Con nosotros…

**Sakura**: pues…

**Ino**: anda di que si, además Sai, Shikamaru y el chico nuevo Itachi también vendrán… que dices..?

**Sakura**: "Itachi si" eh… claro Ino iré con ustedes…

**Ino**: lo sabia, a hora vamos a tu casa y luego nos preparamos para ir al café

**Sakura**: OK vamos – caminando rumbo a su casa

Mientras con Sai

**Sai**: anda, así te adaptas más al grupo

**Itachi**: ya dije que no, no me gustan las fiestas

**Sai**: pues, que lastima por que Ino y Sakura estarán hay

**Itachi**: ellas van…?

**Sai**: así es

**Itachi**: y dime a que hora nos vamos…?

**Sai**: valla que rápido o.o, pues tenemos que vernos en la casa de Sakura a las 7

**Itachi**: bien allá nos vemos

De vuelta con las chicas

**Ino**: Sakura por favor, es vestido…? Que asco ponte esto se te ve mejor – pasándole una falda azul con una camisa de tirantes morada

**Sakura**: si pero con que zapatos…?

**Ino**: que tal estas botas

**Sakura**: excelente n.n y tu que te vas a poner…?

**Ino**: pues unos jeans a la cadera con un TOP blanco y unas sandalias del mismo color

**Sakura**: ahora solo falta algo…

**Ino**: que

**Sakura**: comer – mientras sus tripas sonaban

**Ino**: no tienes remedio --u

Con Naruto

**Shikamaru**: pues a mi no me cae mal el Uchiha

**Naruto**: a mi tampoco, será divertido compartir con el

**Shikamaru**: hay viene

**Naruto**: hey dobe…

**Itachi**: hmp…

**Shikamaru**: te aseguro que te divertirás en el karaoke

**Itachi**: hmp…

**Naruto**: oye Shikamaru el dobe no habla

**Shikamaru**: no lo creo, haber Itachi di algo

**Itachi**: algo

**Naruto**: que antipatico

**Itachi**: hmp…

**Shikamaru**: bueno Uchiha nos vemos

**Naruto**: si hasta luego dobe – retirándose junto con Shikamaru

Devuelta con Haruno

**Sakura**: la comida estuvo deliciosa

**Ino**: Sakura tengo que decirte algo

**Sakura**: que…?

**Ino**: Sai es gay

**Sakura**: y?

**Ino**: que no te gusta Sai

**Sakura**: no, a mi me gusta Itachi… mierda se me salio o.o – mientras se tapaba la boca

**Ino**: el Uchiha…? Pero como? A y por cierto lo de Sai no es cierto

**Sakura**: si me lo imagine, y pues no se aun no estoy segura

**Ino**: mm ya veo, oye será mejor que nos arreglemos

**Sakura**: si

2 horas después……………

Ding Dong (XD)

**Ino**: deben ser los chicos…

**Sakura**: Ino abre yo bajo en un minuto

**Ino**: esta bien

1 minuto después

Todos se encontraban en la sala esperando a que Sakura bajara la cual no se hizo esperar

**Sai**: te vez hermosa Fea – dijo mientras esta bajaba por las escaleras

**Sakura**: gracias bastardo… y nos vamos

**Todos**: si

En el café

**Hinata**: creo que hoy nos divertiremos mucho

**Sakura**: si n.n

**Itachi**: hmp

**Naruto**: Uchiha no empieces

**Ino**: oye te gusta cantar

**Itachi**: hmp

**Sakura**: por favor estoy segura que no se atreve a cantar (**Yamni**: tienes razón. **Itachi**: ¬¬, **Subde**: nani dejalo, **Itachi**: weje, **Yamni**: ¬¬)

Itachi: que dijiste…?

**Sakura**: que no te atreves a cantar

**Itachi**: dime letra y música y te la canto

**Sakura**: hecho… canta Te Amo de Franco de vita

**Naruto**: no, mejor una mas alegre

**Sakura**: que tal aplazar de Kabah y Alejandra Guzmán

**Itachi**: hecho… - subiendo a la tarima –

Al pasar….

Al pasar sigo tus pasos

Te quiero alcanzar

Para pedirte que conmigo estes y

Me regales de tu amor

Al pasar busco tu boca la quiero besar

Para sentirte a mi alrededor y darte

Un poco de mi amor

Mirame no tengas miedo

Dejate querer

Yo solo quiero tu calor mujer

y lo que quieras ofrecer

Como decirte quew me muero por ti

Como pedir que estes aqui

Que solo un beso tuyo quiero sentir

Para poder sobrevivir

Al pasar

Siento tu magia

Me pone a temblar

Cierro los ojos y siento tu andar

Que no medeja respirar

Sinquerer pierdo el control

Sino te puedo ver

Cuando no duermo siento eloquecer

Ya no me puedo contener

**Itachi**: bueno Haruno que opinas

**Sakura**: nada mal Uchiha

**Itachi**: crees poder cantar mejor

**Sakura**: si

**Itachi**: muy bien, canta nunca pasara de somos tu y yo – mientras le entregaba el micrófono

**Sakura**:…

CORO

Nunca pasara nunca pasara

me di cuenta que esto nunca nunca pasara

pero descubri que la realidad

es que todo todo todo todo cambiara (bis)

ultimamente te pones muy distante

y siempre dices nunca pasara

hay si descubro

que yo a ti te gusto

estoy segura

que todo cambiara

porque yo se que nada es imposible

tarde o temprano me daras tu amor

CORO (fondo)

me daras tu amor

hay si te descubro

si pasarà

tu me pusiste

una trampa sin saberlo

eres el reto que quiero comensar

te tomo en serio

no eres mas que un juego

si te imaginas lo que puedo lograr

porque yo se que nada es imposible

tarde o temprano me daras tu amor

CORO (fondo)

me daras tu amor

uu todo cambiara

si pasara

y tu sabras

que nada es imposible

cuando te sientas igual que yo

CORO (fondo)

si pasara

claro es posible

hay si te descubro

me daras tu amor

claro pasara

hay si te descubro

me daras tu amor

todo cambiara

todo cambiara

todo cambiara

todo cambiara.

**Sai**: bravo fea

**Sakura**: gracias Sai

**Naruto**: dobe Sakura te gano

**Itachi**: hmp

**Ino**: por que no bebemos algo

**Shikamaru**: estoy de acuerdo

**Sakura**: yo no bebo

**Itachi**: pobre la beba se puede emborrachar

**Sakura**: hmp… mesonero un martini

**Todos**: O.O

**Sakura**: veamos quien se embriaga

30 minutos después…………

**Sai**: fea quieres bailar…?

**Sakura**: si… si quielo baila (creo esta de mas decir que esta enratonada) – mientras se iba con Sai

**Ino**: genial esta borracha

**Itachi**: enserio… no lo había notado – expreso con sarcasmo – mira como baila parece que se va a caer – mientras señalaba

Con Sakura

**Sakura**: Sai, voy al baño

**Sai**: esta bien te espero en la mesa

En la mesa

**Itachi**: y Sakura?

**Sai**: fue al baño

**Itachi**: la dejaste sola sabiendo lo ebria que esta…? – dijo molesto

**Sai**: pues…

**Itachi**: olvídalo iré a buscarla – mientras se levanta y se va

**Ino**: parece que Itachi le preocupa mucho Sakura

**Sai**: pues no me agrada para nada – cruzándose de Brazos

**Naruto**: estas celoso…?

**Shikamaru**: yo creo que si

**Sai**: cállate no estoy celoso

**Hinata**: si tu lo dices

En el baño

**Itachi**: Sakura esta bien…?

**Sakura**: no… - mientras vomitaba

Itachi entro al baño y consiguió a Sakura con la cabeza prácticamente metida en la poceta (inodoro, escusado) y se acerco a esta

**Itachi**: te sientes mejor – levantándole el rostro con la mano

**Sakura**: si – mirándolo a los ojos

**Itachi**: no te ves muy bien, no debiste haber tomado tanto

**Sakura**: es que… no quería que pensaras que era una pequeña niña tonta

**Itachi**: nunca pensaría eso

**Sakura**: enserio… por que…?

**Itachi**: por que me gustas – dijo mirándola con ternura

**Sakura**: o/o

**Itachi**: pero creo que tu y Sai…

**Sakura**: nosotros no somos nada… y pues tú también me gustas – dijo un poco apenada

Itachi se perdió en los ojos de la Kunoichi y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre sus labios hasta que se juntaron en un tierno beso…

SAKURA!! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO….?

CONTINUARA………………………………….


End file.
